Switched: Ninjago Style!
by ninjagoforever486
Summary: What happens when you have 4 arguing ninjas, a goddess with a body swapping spell, a sensei who is worried about his students and a green ninja who is anxious about his friends? Well, everything is about to change...
1. A big argument

A/N: LEGO Ninjago is not owned by me. I own Mia, Sia and Dina. Anyway, here we go! I will tweak it up a bit.

Sense was very impressed by the ninja as they rose up to their true potential and could do anything to stop the Serpentine. However, he could see a change in their teamwork. Occasionally, Sensei Wu could see that they were arguing about who is best ninja in the group.

"Sensei, can't you just tell them to stop?" Nya complained.

"I can't do anything about this, they must learn to work as a team by themselves," Sensei replied.

"I heard that Kai and Jay are saying they are best ninja between themselves, and so are Cole and Zane!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Also, I heard about their lives too!" cried Nya. Sensei glanced at the two worried sick teens and exhaled. Nya and Lloyd plodded away, grumbling.

_"Maybe I can help,"_ said a mysterious ghostly figure.

"W-Who are you?!" an astonished Wu shouted.

_"I am the goddess of the living who can control life, Mia."_

"Goddess?" he asked.

_"Yes. I can see you have a problem with your students. Something about being the best ninja and their lives?"_

"Yes, and it's driving Nya and Lloyd mad! Too bad I don't have a plan."

_"Oh, silly Sensei. Haven't you heard about the box which grants magic wishes? Tell the ninjas to find that box in the Magic Boxes shop. I'll deal with them later..."_ then disappeared.

"Ninjas, there is a box in the Magic Boxes shop that grants wishes... and the Serpentine are planned to get it too! We must collect it before they do," Sensei told the ninja.

Kai: OK, we'll get to it as soon as possible.

Jay: (sarcastically) Oh my god. I can't believe you didn't mention the best ninja in the group!

Kai: That's because it's obviously me!

Zane: Actually, I thought I was best ninja in the group.

Cole: No, I am!

Jay: No, I am!

Kai: No, I am!

Zane: No, I am!

The argument went on for like, forever! Sensei waited for them to settle down until further instructions were given. He told them all the dangers that could face them. As teenage boys, they never listen. So, off they go in their vehicles...

Page Break

A/N: So, what did you think? Here are a few things to think about:

A) What's going to happen?

B) What would be Nya and Lloyd's reactions?

C) Would they stop arguing?

Please R&R! See you next week!

Please be positive reviews.


	2. The surprising switch

**XShinkuKiKinX- No, I made it up myself. In my story, they have got their Elemental Blades. The real writer used their usual weapons. This does not mean I stole it from them. The second goddess is her companion. She will appear late in the story; she is going to help the first goddess keep the spell permanent. I was very inspired by some stories so I made my own personal twist, but two characters switch with each other. Like I said, I didn't steal it.**

Page Break

A/N: This is getting tense and spine tingling. Even when I'm typing this... Read on and find out what's going to happen.

A few minutes later in Ninjago City...

"Jay, can't you talk a little less?" Kai scolded.

"I'm sorry, Kai, you are good, but I'm better! Also, I've got a date with Nya!" Jay shot back.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I'm _way _better than you! And, it has been disastrous results ever since you dated my sister!" Kai shouted. As a result, they started to feud with each other.

"I've always wanted to be best ninja in the group, anyway! So there! Also, I'm leader in the group and leaders should be better than his or her companions!" Cole complained.

"Just because you're leader, doesn't mean you're the best!" Jay shouted. Soon, they came towards a desolate place which read 'Magic Boxes'. However, there was no sign of Serpentine. Kai then jerked his head and asked, "Wait, why _did_ he tell us to come here?" The shop was very... empty and dirty. Looks like someone hasn't been here for ages as some shards of glass laid with dust on the floor.

"Well, I think that it's a test on to see who's best ninja!" Jay started.

"Well, maybe, because _I_ will pass this test, unlike you all!" Kai retorted back.

"No, no. _I_ will pass the test!" stated Cole as they entered.

"No, _I _will!" screeched Jay.

"No, _I_ will!" Zane shot back. When they entered the building, they saw a beautiful box with decorated flowers and fine china. Of course, they didn't know as they were arguing. That box was the only one in the shop. Everything was covered in spider webs and dust all over the place. The ninja nearly fainted.

"*Cough* Ugh! Who actually cleans this place up?" Cole wheezed. Then, he went back to took out their Elemental Blades in case of danger when they were arguing. All of their shouting and arguing attracted the ghost in the box. She took form, wearing a pretty kimono, had long blonde hair going down to her feet, and asked in a gentle voice, _"May I know who you people are?"_

"Well, um, I'm Cole, the leader in the group, then there's Jay, the clown, Kai the hothead and Zane the nindroid and we are the ninjas of Ninjago. Why?" However, she totally ignored the question and continued.

"_There is another question I'd like to ask, why are you arguing with each other?"_ Before the ninja could answer, the girl continued, _"I am Mia, goddess of the living and I can control the living. I overheard your argument. Fighting is inevitable, __therefore, I must show you what happens when you fight too much!"_ she boomed. When she said that, the building suddenly exploded. Fire and earth spinjitzu surrounded them, ice stuck their feet to the ground like glue and lightning struck behind the boys to become an electric barrier.

_"From here on end, hear your vow, foursome, switch! NOW!" _Lightning struck the spinjitzu masters and fell unconscious with their swords falling out of their hands and falling out of the destroyed now rebuilt building (wow, that building _is_ magic!). Mia slyly grinned. _"The fun now begins..."_ and entered into her box.

Page Break

A/N: How is it now? Here is one question to think about:

Who switches with who? Well, that's it for now. See you tomorrow!


End file.
